


Briam - Silver Lining

by Booplesnootbunny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booplesnootbunny/pseuds/Booplesnootbunny
Summary: Liam didn't think of Brett as more than a rival, not even a friend. But... things change.Something inside Liam stirs and he doesn't know what it is, but it only happens when he's around Brett. If it's not the burning competitiveness between the two, then.... what is it?





	1. A/N

LISTEN. I KNOW. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. I'M WORKING ON THAT THIAM FANFIC. I AM. BUT THINK ABOUT IT. 

 

BRIAM. LET'S DO IT. LETS DO THEM BOTH.


	2. Chapter 1

The day was going fine. Well, not really. There was going to be a lacrosse game that night against Devenford Prep, and Liam was NOT looking forward to it. For some reason, his skills were failing him, even with his enhanced werewolf instincts. It was definitely strange and he didn't appreciate it. He had stayed multiple days after school with Mason and Corey as his two friends were trying to help him improve again, but nothing had worked. And with the game quickly approaching, Liam's confidence was falling just as quick. He hated it. Why this was happening was a wonder to him as much as the next person, but he wanted it to stop.

"Liam, you okay?" Liam glanced over at Mason, who had paused talking to Corey to ask Liam the question. Liam had a grimace on his face, he felt it, and he shook his head; there was no lying out of this if they could easily tell from his expression that he was not in fact okay. 

"We're gonna lose and it's gonna be my fault. Maybe I should sit this one out-"

"You can't, you're the team captain!" Corey cut him off immediately. He had such a serious look, rare for him to have, which surprised Liam. Yeah, Corey could be serious, but not THAT serious. "It's gonna be fine," he continued. "You're probably just antsy." 

 

(yoooo imma finish this later, Im at school atm.)


End file.
